A Second Chance at Love
by sarahthemage
Summary: When Shu was a child, he had fallen in love with his best friends's sister. When she died in the fire that destroyed her home, Shu was devastated. Years later, he meets the reincarnation of his childhood crush at school. Will love blossom once again? Or will circumstance seperate them again? Rated M for language and mature content in later chapters.
1. 1 Prologue

**A Second Chance at Love**

 **Prologue**

 **Authors Note:** I have just recently (as in a few days ago) discovered _Diabolik Lovers_ , so I apologize if any of the characters are OOC. Also this will be my first real attempt at an M-rated story. If anyone has any tips, I would love to hear them. Please read and review!

 **Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own _Diabolik Lovers_. If I did, I would be Shu's mate/bride and Yui would have a backbone.

* * *

' _Again? That dream again?'_

 _The thought echoed throughout the blackness that surrounded the young woman. It was not her first time here. In fact, she had been here every night for years now. She knew what would happen next, a mirror-like window would appear and show her a series of events that she had no memory of. As if by magic, the 'mirror of visions' as she had started calling it appeared in front of her. The young woman looked deeply into the 'mirror' as the first event began to unfold._

(vision begins)

 _A little girl, about 7 years old, stood on a hill overlooking a small village. The girl had dark blue eyes that sparkled in the light of the evening sun and long, brown hair that was braided and tied up in a bun. She wore a simple, pale blue, short-sleeved dress that went down to her mid-calf and simple white sandals. She appeared to be waiting for someone. "Sarah?" The girl turned to face the owner of the voice before smiling brightly._

 _The speaker was a young boy that appeared to be the same age as the girl. He had short, curly blonde hair and bright, sapphire blue eyes. "Shu!" the girl, Sarah, said as she hugged the boy called Shu._

 _Shu placed his hands on Sarah's shoulders and held her at an arm's length, a stern look on his face. "Sarah, what are you doing out here? You know it's dangerous with all the wolves running around," he scolded her._

" _But, I just wanted to come meet you," Sarah pouted._

 _Shu sighed deeply. "Fine, but promise me you'll be more careful from now on."_

" _Okay! I promise!" Sarah said as her pout morphed into a cheerful smile prompting Shu to wonder if she didn't fake the pout._

 _He sighed again. "Come on. We should get to the village before Edgar starts to worry about you. You know how your brother can be." He took her hand in his and the two head toward the village._

(scene change)

 _Shu and Sarah were walking down the forest path. Edgar was collecting firewood for the house while Sarah walked with Shu to the hill where they would part ways. Night had fallen and their path was lit by moon and star light, casting an ethereal glow on the two and their surroundings._

 _The two stopped on the hill and faced each other. Sarah spoke first. "When do you think you'll be able to visit again?" she asked._

" _I don't know. It might be a few days," Shu told her. The two heard a wolf howl in the distance, startling the two and causing Sarah to move even closer to Shu. He chuckled. "Don't worry. I won't let them hurt you. I promise, I'll always be here to protect you."_

 _Sarah smiled softly and hugged him. "Thank you, Shu." He smiled and hugged her back._

(scene change)

 _The young woman who, until now had only seen visions of events, had expected to witness another vision. However, for the first time, she found herself within the vision itself. She was in a room filled with smoke. Though the smoke didn't affect her, she could feel the heat coming from the rest of the house and knew it was burning. She looked around, trying to identify where she was, but was horrified when she looked down. The girl in the blue dress, Sarah, lay unmoving and lifeless on the floor._

 _Before the woman could investigate further, the door of the room burst open and the blonde boy, Shu, burst in. "Sarah!" he cried out the girl's name, panic etched onto his face. As his eyes landed on her body, his panicked expression turned to relief._

' _He doesn't know she's dead,' the young woman realized as Shu approached the Sarah._

" _Come on, Sarah. I've got to get you somewhere …" he drifted off as he lifted her into his arms and noticed two marks on her neck. "Wait, these are fang marks." In that moment, his relief turned to absolute horror. "Oh, God! Someone drained you dry!" he uttered, in disbelief. He looked around for any sign of the person responsible and noticed something gold shining under the bed._

 _He picked it up and recognized the golden locket immediately. "I remember I gave her this on her birthday. She never takes it off," he mumbled to himself. Suddenly becoming aware of where he was, he picked up Sarah's corpse and laid her gently on the bed. Shu clutched the locket in one hand while he ran the other through her hair gently. "I'm so sorry. I couldn't protect you like I promised." He then placed a soft, chaste kiss on the dead girl's lips._

 _Shu turned to leave the room the way he came, only to find the way blocked as fire and more smoke poured into the room. In that moment, the smoke began to affect the young woman and the heat intensified as it became hard to breath. The boy turned around and escaped out the window of the room. Before the woman could do the same, she became engulfed by flames and cried out in pain._

The young woman cried out as she sat bolt upright in her bed. She panted heavily as she became aware of her surroundings and calmed down. "Just a dream…It was just a dream…So, then why did it feel so real?" She sighed deeply as she got out of bed and made her way to her bathroom for a quick shower. As she stripped down and prepared the water temperature, she thought of her dream. Well, what she could remember of it.

'It's always the same. I can remember everything up until the visions start but I can never remember what happens in the visions or anything after. This was the first time I was physically affected by anything in the visions, though.' She pondered this as she washed and rinsed her hair and body. Why had this dream been different then the hundreds of others? As she dried off and stepped out of the shower, she decided to figure out these dreams later. She had more important things to do now.

She exited her bathroom and put on her new school uniform. Tonight was her first evening of night school. "I don't know why their making me go to a high school," she said to herself as she began brushing her shoulder length brown hair. "The teachers said I was smart enough to be in college." She sighed as she put down her brush. "I suppose there's nothing I can do about it now," she mussed as she lined her dark blue eyes with black mascara. "I could always skip, but that wouldn't reflect very well on my character. I should at least attend my first class, then I'll decide whether or not to cut the rest of my classes."

The young woman grabbed the bag she had packed that morning and gave herself one more look in the mirror. "Okay. Just remain calm and you can do this. You already survived high school once before. You can do it again without any trouble. Just stop worrying and everything will be fine, Sarah," she tells her reflection, an attempt to quell the unease in the pit of her stomach, before heading downstairs and out the door.

* * *

 **Post A/N:** Shu will be making his first actual appearance in the next chapter. I don't know when that next chapter will be ready, I have no set schedule for this fic. Also, I'm looking for a beta reader for this story. If you are interested in beta-reading this story, please PM me. Thanks so much.


	2. Chapter 1: The First Meeting

**Chapter 1 – The First Meeting**

 **Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own _Diabolik Lovers_ or anything pertaining to it.

* * *

Sarah sighed as she walked down the hall of the school. Her first period subject had been so easy and boring that she had almost fallen asleep. _'If that was a precursor of what's to come, then I'll be better off skipping the rest of my subjects,'_ she thought to herself. Earlier, Sarah heard her classmates talking about how no one used the music room. She didn't know why the room went unused, but she decided she would hideout in the music room until school ended.

Upon entering the room, Sarah closed the door and took a seat at the piano. She played a few notes to see if it still worked and, once satisfied that the instrument was still properly tuned, began to play. The tune itself had no name or written form. The young woman merely played from her heart, the music filled with life, love, and joy. She became so lost in the music that she didn't notice when someone watching her from the door.

… _Meanwhile…_

Shu Sakamaki was walking to his music room. It was technically the school's music room, but since he started staying there rather than attending class, no one else used it so it may as well have been his. Suddenly, his vampire hearing caught wind of a familiar tune. He was still too far away to identify why it was familiar, but at the moment he didn't care. He just wanted to find out what idiot was stupid enough to set foot in _his_ music room.

As Shu got closer, he could hear the tune being played more clearly. As he recognized the song, his eyes widened and he froze for a moment. He then picked up his pace as he continued to the music room. Only two people in the world knew that song: himself and his childhood crush, who had died in a fire years earlier. He had to know who was playing _their_ song. When he looked through the glass of the door, he froze.

Seated at the piano, was a young woman about 18 years old. She was almost identical to his first love. Her dark brown hair that used to cascade down her back in waves now hung loose about her shoulders. Her dark blue eyes reflected the incandescent light of the room as they shined with vivacity and life. Her face was no longer round and childish, but the mature face of woman.

Shu could barely believe what he was seeing. There was no possible way that this young woman could be _his_ Sarah! He had held her lifeless corpse in his arms, saw her body burn in the fire. Yet the woman at the piano could have been her twin. There was only one solution that made sense: Reincarnation. If he was right, if this woman was Sarah's reincarnation, then did she also have Sarah's memories? The fact that she knew their song was evidence that she did, but there was only on way to know for sure. Shu entered the music room, closing the door silently behind him and waited for her to finish.

When Sarah looked to the door after she finished her song, she gasped and stood. She was surprised to see an incredibly handsome young man. He appeared to be about the same age as herself with golden blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. The young man had earbuds in his ears and an MP3 player around his neck. Sarah couldn't help the blush that lightly colored her checks. She hadn't expected an audience and hadn't heard anyone come in.

"Why aren't you in class?" he asked her.

"The classes are too easy and, quite frankly, boring. I heard people saying that no one uses the music room, so I figured it would be a good place to kill time," Sarah explained. "Why aren't you in class?"

"Too troublesome. I usually stay here, which is why no one uses it," he tells her as he lays down on the bench next to the door.

"Oh. Then, I guess I should find somewhere else to kill time." She says and moves toward the door.

The young man reached out and grabbed Sarah's wrist, stopping her in her tracks. "You can stay." He releases her wrist as he beckons her to an adjacent bench.

Sarah smiled and sat down on the bench behind him. "Thank you. I'm Sarah. And you are?"

He looked up at her, almost as if he were trying to see into her soul. Then he cracked a small smile as he told her his name, "Shu."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Shu." Sarah smiled softly at him. "It strange. It feels like we've met before, but I know this is the first time I've ever met you."

He chuckled. "Maybe we met in another life. That song you were playing, what was it?"

"Oh, that? I'm not really sure what it's called, if it even has a name. But it's been stuck in my head for as long as I can remember. I'm not sure why, though," Sarah told him as she recalled the first time she played the song. Her parents had been so shocked and proud that she could play something so complex at age 5.

"It was beautiful. Play it again."

Sarah briefly cocks an eyebrow at his request. Then she smiled. "Sure," she said as she went back to the piano. That night, as lively piano music filled the room, an old love began to bloom anew.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Sarah and Shu have met! What will happen next? First of all I want to thank all of those who have reviewed. Especially **violet167** , whose review inspired me to get this chapter finished and posted sooner rather than later. Again, I do not know when the next chapter will be posted, but I will try to get it posted as soon as I can. In the meantime, please review and let me know what you think so far. Constructive criticism is welcome. Happy Halloween!


	3. Chapter 2: A Stormy Past

**Chapter 2 – A Stormy Past**

 **Warning:** Mentions of child abuse!

 **Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own _Diabolik Lovers_ or anything pertaining to it.

* * *

Sarah walked down the hall toward the school exit, a dreamy smile on her face. Two weeks had passed since she and Shu had met. They had spent every school night together in the music room, sometimes talking about their hobbies and interests, while other times they would sit together in silence as Sarah played the piano. They only thing they didn't talk about was their families and pasts. It was the only rule, silent and unspoken, that they both unknowingly agreed to.

She was brought out of her reverie when she approached the doors of the school. It was pouring rain as lightning flashed across the darkened sky. _'Damn, I would leave my apartment without an umbrella tonight,'_ Sarah thought with a scowl. _'Well, there's nothing I can do about it now.'_ She took a deep breath and stepped outside, fully expecting to become soaked to the bone by the downpour. However, when the rain never hit, she looked back to find Shu behind her holding an umbrella over them both.

"Shu! Thank you," Sarah said with a smile.

He shrugged. "Whatever. Come on, I'll walk you home."

"Oh, but you don't have to do that," she told him.

He responded by wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Let's go," he stated as he pulled her toward the school gates.

' _I guess he's not taking "no" for an answer.'_ Sarah thought as she gave up resisting and fell into step beside Shu.

(time skip)

The pair remained silent until they arrived at her apartment. "Would you like to come in?" she asked politely. He shrugged and they entered her home. After they removed their wet shoes and left the umbrella at the door, Shu took a seat on her sofa while Sarah got a glass of water from the kitchen. "Can I get you something to drink?" she asked.

"No. This is your family?" he asked as she entered the living room. He was referring to a photo of a 7-year-old Sarah. Also in the picture was a woman with black hair and green eyes as well as a man with brown hair and blue eyes.

Sarah sighed. Their "no family" rule only applied to the music room at school, so she wasn't surprised that he asked. "Yeah, that's them," she answered.

"Where are they now?"

"Dead. They died three months ago," she told him as she sat down beside him on the sofa.

"You don't seem upset about it," Shu stated.

"After what they did, what they put me through, I'm glad they're gone," Sarah said bitterly as she set her glass on the coffee table.

"What did they do?"

Sarah sighed deeply before beginning her tale. "It started when I was 5…"

 _(flashback)_

 _A 5-year-old Sarah sat at the family piano waiting for her instructor. She had eventually gotten board of waiting and had decided to start practicing on her own. She began by playing random notes, however she soon began combing them with more complex chords. Before she realized it, she was playing a compete piece that was so beautiful, joyous and full of life that it attracted the attention of her parents. They stood in the doorway of the foyer, shocked as they watched their 5-year-old daughter play the piano like a prodigy. When she realized she had an audience, Sarah stopped playing and tried to apologize only to be scooped up in her mother's arms as her parents praised her. After that day, her parents had her practicing and attending piano lessons every day._

 _(_ They had always ignored me before, so I didn't mind at first. Plus I enjoyed playing, but things changed when I started my schooling. _)_

 _A few nights had passed since Sarah had started receiving private schooling lessons. Her parents had insisted that she have a private tutor because of how far ahead of the other children she was. She was currently working on her mathematics "homework" in her room when her father entered. "How are you doing on your homework, princess?" he asked her._

" _I'm doing very well father. I've almost finished," Sarah replied._

 _Her father chuckled lightly. "Really, now? Do you mind if I check?"_

" _I don't mind at all," she answered as she handed him her paper._

 _As he looked over her work, he smiled proudly to himself. That is, until he reached the problem she just finished. As he checked over the problem a second time, his proud smile turned to an angry frown._

 _Suddenly, he back-handed her knocking her from her chair. "You got the last problem wrong. Fix it."_

 _Sarah sat up on the ground shakily. "Y-you hit me…" she stuttered as her tears began to fall._

" _I said… FIX IT!" he shouted at her as he slapped her again._

" _Y-yes sir," she sobbed as she got back in her seat and began fixing her mistake._

 _Once she had finished correcting the problem, she flinched as her father placed a hand on her head. "Much better, it's perfect. Now, finish the rest of the problems with no mistakes. They have to be perfect. You have to be perfect." With that, he left the room slamming the door behind him. Sarah cried as she finished her "homework". Then she went to bed and cried herself to sleep._

 _(_ He was always like that after that night. When I did things perfectly, he was good and kind. When I did something the wrong way, he would yell and hit me. My mother was the same way. They wanted me to be a perfect prodigy. The piano was my only escape. It stayed that way for 13 years. _)_

 _They were driving home from the theater after watching a production of_ The Phantom of the Opera _. Her parents were scolding her for not being able to sing or act like the performers in the play. Sarah was trying to ignoring them as they ranted about her lack of perfection. Suddenly, their car hit a patch of black ice and skidded off the road. The car rolled over a few times before coming to a stop in the ditch._

 _Sarah was barely conscience and badly injured, deep gashes and broken bones all over her body. She was tempted to give into the darkness until she smelled the leaking gas. Realizing the danger she was in, she managed to crawl out of the broken window beside her and get a few feet away from the vehicle._

 _*BOOM*_

 _Her limbs gave out and she collapsed in the snow as the gas tank blew. Sarah managed to roll over and look at the car her parents had been trapped in. As she watched them burn, she started chuckling. Then her chuckling turned to manic laughter as her tears began to fall. The tears and laughter continued until the pain and loss of blood finally caused her to black out._

 _(back to present)_

"I woke up in the hospital two weeks later. My parents had already had a service and been buried. I was at the hospital for another six weeks recovering. Once I was released, I sold the house and moved here. I just needed to get away from the bad memories. I wanted to forget."

After finishing, Sarah ran her hands through her hair as she sighed. She hadn't realized that she had begun crying until Shu wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap. She tried to object and push him away, but his grip was firm as he shushed her.

"You've kept it in long enough. You don't have to keep it all locked away anymore," he whispered to her. Upon hearing those words, Sarah broke down sobbing into Shu's chest. "It's alright. You're not alone anymore. I'm going to protect you. I swear it," he mumbled to her as he kissed her head.

* * *

Author's Note: Gasp! Sarah was traumatized as a child, not unlike some of the Sakamaki brothers. Can Shu protect her like he said he would? Will Sarah ever remember her past life? Only time will tell.

First, I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. **VampireSiren** , **Violet167** , and two **guest reviewers** (you know who you are),your words of encouragement and enjoyment continue to inspire me and keep me working on this. I also want to say thanks to everyone who is currently following this story. I appreciate every single one of you and your interest in this story. It really does mean a lot to me. Love you all!


	4. Chapter 3: A New Friend

**Chapter 3 – A New Friend**

 **Author's Note:** First off, I have to apologize for taking so long to get this chapter done. I have been sick this past week as well as dealing with MAJOR writer's block for this chapter. (CURSE YOU, WRITER'S BLOCK!) I should also tell you that although this chapter may seem like a filler chapter, it actually contains information and events that will become important to the plot later. With that out of the way, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, followed and favorited this story. It always surprises me how many people have taken an interest in this story and I greatly appreciate every one of you. Love you all!

 **Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own _Diabolik Lovers_.

* * *

Sarah walked down the halls of the school towards the library. Shu had decided to skip school entirely this evening, so she had spent the first two class periods in the music room alone. However, the room hadn't felt the same without Shu there. Sarah had decided to kill the rest of the night in the school library catching up on her reading. When she reached the library, she wasn't surprised to see other students present. They did have another ten minutes before class started again.

Sarah sat down at a table beside a young girl who was doing homework and pulled a book from her bag. As she began reading her book, she heard the girl next to her sigh in frustration. She glanced at the girl's confused expression then at the Algebra homework on the table. "Need some help?" Sarah asked her.

The girl jumped slightly, as if she didn't know she was there before smiling gratefully. "I would really appreciate it. Thank you."

Sarah put her book away and pulled out a piece of scrap paper and a pencil. She looked over the problems on the homework sheet briefly before speaking again. "Looks like their trying to teach you how to solve this kind of problem using the most difficult and confusing method they could find. How about I show you easier way of solving this?" The girl nodded. "Okay, so first you take this variable…" Sarah showed her two examples using this method. "Alright, now you try with one of the homework problems."

"Okay. I'll give it a shot," the girl said. As the girl worked on the problem, Sarah took the chance to get a good look at her. She appeared to be about 17 years old with pale skin. The girl had wavy, pale blonde hair to her shoulders and light pink eyes. From the problems on the homework, Sarah assumed the girl was a 2nd year student. "Alright, I got it!" The girl said, bringing her out of her thoughts. "You were right, that was much easier! Oh man, I had better get to class soon or I'll be late. Again, thank you so much!"

"Don't worry about it. My name's Sarah, by the way."

"It's very nice to meet you, Sarah. I'm Yui. Hey, why don't we meet up for lunch period so we can talk more?" Sarah nodded her reply and Yui headed to her next class.

Sarah smiled to herself as she put her paper and pencil away and went back to her book. She had just found a new friend and was suddenly looking forward to the rest of her day. About two hours later, Sarah and Yui were at the exact same table in the library talking and eating their "lunches". "So Sarah how come I've never seen you in class, before?" Yui asked.

"I'm a 4th year student, so my classes are on the upper floors. I usually skip most of my classes though," she answered with a slight blush.

"Um, if you skip most of your classes, then how do get good grades? Then again, as smart as you are, you could probably pass all of your classes anyway."

"Truthfully, I don't know why I'm even here." Sarah told Yui about being homeschooled all her life, and as a result, was far ahead of the other students. But before their death's a few months ago, they had enrolled her in this school. All the staff said she should be in college, but they had insisted. Sarah opted out of telling Yui about the abuse, though.

"That would explain why the teacher's let you get away with skipping class. As for why your parents insisted you come here, well, you were homeschooled alone all your life. Maybe they thought you needed to learn to interact with people your own age?" Yui suggested.

"I suppose you're probably right," Sarah said. "Yui, how come you keep glancing toward the doors like that?"

"And here I thought I was being subtle about it," Yui replied with a blush. "You see, I'm attending school and living with the Sakamaki family while my father is overseas on business. However, one of them, Ayato, is really… possessive, for lack of a better word. I'm actually surprised he hasn't come to drag me away yet."

"Well, let's knock on wood that he doesn't show up since you've said that," Sarah said as she lightly knocked on the wooden table.

( _Time Skip_ )

School was almost done for the night when Sarah looked at the clock. _'Only five more minutes until the final bell. If I head out now, I can reach the front door by the time the bell rings,'_ Sarah thought to herself. She put her book back in her bag before leaving the library. As she walked out the library doors, Sarah failed to notice a young man about her age with brown hair and eyes staring at her as if he had seen a ghost.

 _Meanwhile…_

Yuma Mukami was down the hall from the school library waiting for one of his "brothers". When he heard the doors of the library open, he turned expecting to see the "brother" he was waiting for. Instead, he was shocked by what he saw. A young woman, an older mirror image of his dead sister. ' _But, it can't be her! My sister died decades ago!'_ Yuma thought as he watched her disappear down the hall. Yet, he could come up with only one possible answer as to why an older version of his dead sister was here now. _'The question is… who reincarnated her?'_

 _Back to Sarah…_

She reached the door right as the final bell rang. Sarah was only outside for a few seconds before she heard Yui call to her. The two sat by a tree in the school yard and talked while they waited for Yui's ride. "Hey, Sarah? I was wondering, where do you go when you cut class?" Yui asked.

"Depends. Can you keep a secret?" Yui nodded. "When I skip class, I spend my time in the music room. With Shu Sakamaki."

"Shu lets you hang out in his music room with him?!" Yui asked in shock.

"Yes, but it's supposed to be a secret. He can't know you know," Sarah told her.

"Okay, I'll keep quiet about it, but I want details later," Yui said.

After that conversation ended, the girls talked about random things until a young man that Yui identified as Ayato exited the building. Yui told her that she would stay with Ayato until their ride got there and that Sarah could go home. Although hesitant at first, Sarah reluctantly agreed and headed home.

As she walked home, Sarah's thoughts turned to the next day. Tomorrow was February 14th, Valentine's Day. She didn't know why, but Sarah had a suspicion that after tomorrow, things were going to change.


	5. Chapter 4: Memories - A Love Rekindled

**Memories – A Love Rekindled**

 **Author's Note:** I am SO SORRY this took so long. I really have no excuse for why it took over three weeks to update. I would also like to thank all of you for your patience. I promise, I will NOT take so long with the next chapter. In the meantime, please enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think of the story so far.

 **Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own _Diabolik Lovers_.

* * *

Sarah walked down the halls of the school toward the music room. Today was February 14th, Valentine's Day. After much consideration, Sarah had decided that she would pretend that today was just an ordinary day. After all, thanks to Yui, she knew about all of Shu's fangirls and had realized it would be better if she didn't make a big deal of the day. Sarah entered the music room, closing the door behind her and placing her bag on one of the empty benches. "Good evening, Shu," she greeted her lazy, blonde crush who was half-asleep on another bench.

Sarah smiled and rolled her eyes as she made her way to the piano, however she paused when she saw a small, black velvet box on the piano seat. She cocked an eyebrow as she picked it up and read the attached card. _'"To Sarah". Yui and Shu are the only ones who know I come here, and I highly doubt this is from Yui. So then, did Shu…?'_ Sarah glanced at Shu from the corner of her eye before returning her attention to and opening the box. She gasped at what she saw.

Inside the box was a beautiful, heart-shaped gold locket attached to a golden chain. Sarah fingered the chain as she admired the locket. _'It's so beautiful, but it's odd. I've never seen this before in my life, yet it seems so familiar.'_ She was brought out of her thoughts when Shu lifted the locket from the box. "Shu…" she whispered as she turned to face him.

"Here," he said as he unclasped the chain. Sarah lifted a hand to her heart as he fastened the chain around her neck. When he did, however, a flurry of images flashed rapidly across her vision. The rush of images overwhelmed her and she felt her consciousness giving way to a haze of darkness. She felt Shu's arms surround her just before her mind fell completely into the haze.

oooo (Dream Sequence) oooo

 _Sarah floated through an endless space of black. It was a place she knew well, though she had not been here since she had meet Shu. Sarah stopped when she approached the familiar mirror-like window. However, instead of her own reflection or more visions like usual, she was greeted with the image of a seven-year-old girl in a blue dress. She was shocked when the little girl reached out a hand toward her through the mirror. Sarah was nervous, but she knew the girl meant no harm, so she took the outreached hand._

 _The mirror shattered as their hands touched, but the little girl remained. "Hello, Sarah. I'm glad we can finally meet face to face," the girl said with a smile._

" _I don't understand. How do you know my name?" The young woman asked. The girl giggled in response._

" _I am you, Silly. Well, maybe it would be more accurate to say that you are me. You're my reincarnation."_

" _Reincarnation? Then the visions that I see in my dreams, those are your memories! But then, why can I never remember them when I wake up?" Sarah asked._

" _The Barrier. When you saw those visions, you saw them through the looking-glass. It was acting a barrier, allowing you see but never remember what you saw because you didn't have the key. The locket that Shu gave you was the key. When you put it on, the looking-glass broke and the memories that were lost came flooding back. However, it was all too much for your conscious mind to take in at once, so you fainted and came here where you could better comprehend everything and adjust," the girl explained._

" _Okay, that makes sense. But how could the locket be the key? If it was the key to the looking-glass, then it would have belonged to and been very important to you. Why would Shu have had it?"_

" _Because Shu gave it me for my seventh birthday. He found my corpse before it burned in the fire and kept the locket as a keepsake. When he realized that you were my reincarnation, he gave it you in the hopes that it would help you remember."_

" _Wait. You died decades ago, right?" The girl nodded in response. "And the Shu that gave me the locket, also gave you the locket all those years ago?" Another nod. "How is that possible? The Shu I know looks like he's about my age, give or take a year. How could he have only aged about ten years in the span of all those decades? It can't be possible!"_

" _The answer is right in front of you. Do you remember how I died?"_

 _Sarah nodded. "You were killed. By a vampire." Her eyes widened. "You don't mean that Shu is…?"_

" _That's right. Shu is a vampire. Are you afraid of him now?"_

" _No, I'm not. Shu is the first person to ever truly care about me, accept me for who I am. I feel safe and loved when I'm with him. I know he won't hurt me. Vampire or not, I can't feel anything but love for him."_

 _The girl smiled. "That's good. Shu will be happy to know that. Speaking of Shu, I think it's time for you to return to him."_

 _Sarah also smiled. "Your right. Thank you, for everything." When she said this, the girl slowly faded away and the darkness that surrounded her turned to light._

oooo (End Dream) oooo

Sarah's eyes slowly fluttered open as she regained consciousness. The first thing she noticed was that Shu was sitting on a bench with her in his lap, his arms wrapped around her holding her in place. "You know, Edgar would be really pissed if he saw us like this. Especially since we never told him about us," she said. Her words shocked Shu, she could tell by the look on his face as he looked down at her.

"Sarah. You really do remember, don't you?" he asked her.

She raised a hand to caress his cheek as tears welled in her eyes. "Yes, Shu. I really do. I remember everything. And I know you're a vampire."

"Are you afraid?"

"No. I don't care what you are. Because, truthfully Shu, I could never _not_ love you." As soon a she said this, Shu leaned down and captured her lips with his own in a passionate kiss. Sarah couldn't help but respond as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back with just as much love and passion. They eventually broke the kiss in order to breath.

"Sarah, I love you," Shu whispered against her lips before he kissed her again.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Author's Note:** Chapter 5 is finished and posted before Christmas! YES! For the record, this chapter doesn't contain any plot development. It is mostly just pure fluff and romance between Shu and Sarah. There will, however, be a few details mentioned that will tie in to future chapters. That's why this chapter is slightly shorter than the others. Also, I apologize if Shu seems OOC in this and the next few chapters. In this story, I figured that once Sarah regained the memories of her past life with Shu, he would try to act more like he did when they were kids and less like a lazy ass! Anyway, on to chapter!

 **Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own _Diabolik Lovers_.

* * *

It was Sunday night and Sarah was getting her things ready for school the following evening. Two nights ago, she had regained the memories of her past life. She and Shu became couple, as well. It was certainly a Valentine's Day Sarah wouldn't forget. She fingered the locket that hung around her neck as she thought about Shu. _'When I first met Shu a few weeks ago, he was so lazy. When I got my memory back, though, he changed. He's starting to act more like he did when he and my past life were kids.'_

As she entered the living room of her apartment, she gasped when she saw Shu laying on her couch. _'How did he - ?! Oh, right. I gave him the spare key,'_ Sarah thought to herself. "You startled me, Shu. I didn't hear you come in. What brings you here tonight?" She asked as she stood in front of the couch.

"I wanted to see you," Shu said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down on the couch with him, kissing her in the process. Sarah moaned softly and wrapped her arms around Shu's neck as she closed her eyes and kissed back. As they deepened the kiss, Shu rolled them over so that Sarah lay on the couch beneath him. Shu eventually broke the kiss, allowing Sarah to breathe, and began kissing down her neck. It was at this moment that Shu realized Sarah was wearing a Spaghetti-Strap tank top, revealing her neck and shoulders. Shu pulled back slightly to get a grip over his thirst.

When Sarah opened her eyes, she realized the problem immediately. "Shu, if you're thirsty, then drink. I don't mind," she said softly as she moved her hair away from her neck. "You won't hurt me or scare me away. I love you too much."

Shu met her eyes, searching for any sign of fear or hesitation. When he saw the truth of her words, he leaned down to her neck once more. He kissed it lightly before whispering in her ear, "I love you." Then he bit into her neck.

Sarah gasped as she felt Shu's fangs sink into the soft skin of her neck. However, the pain slowly faded away to nothing as he continued to suck the blood from her neck. She eventually wrapped one arm around his neck, threading her fingers through his hair, while her other hand clutched the front of his sweater. Though Sarah was unsure of why, she had to admit, Shu's fangs buried deep in her neck as he sucked the lifeblood out of her was beginning to feel good.

Once Shu had drunk his fill of her blood, he kissed her neck once more before pulling away. He could tell he had drained her of much of her strength, though she had yet to lose consciousness. He once again flipped their positions so that Sarah was now resting comfortably on top of him. The steady beating of her heart against his chest a soothing reminder that she was alive in his arms. Neither knew how long they laid there, but eventually they both drifted off into a light slumber.

A few hours later, Sarah and Shu stood together on Sarah's balcony. ( **A/N:** Sarah's parents were wealthy. After her parents died and she moved out of their mansion, she used some of her inheritance of buy an apartment with a balcony.) "You said you had been home-schooled all your life before starting school here. Did you ever have any friends?" Shu asked her.

"Not really. The children of some of my parents' wealthy friends tried to befriend me, but I was so busy with my studies that I didn't have time for friends," Sarah replied with a sigh.

"Do you have any friends now?" he asked.

"Besides you?" She joked lightly. "Yes, actually, I do have one friend. Her name's Yui Komori. Ring any bells?"

"How the hell did you meet and befriend Ayato's "Girlfriend" and when?" he asked, wondering why Yui hadn't mentioned her.

"It was when you skipped school on Thursday. Since you weren't there, I decided to spend the day in the library instead. Yui was there, struggling with her math homework, so I played tutor and helped out. We started talking during lunch period and things just went from there," Sarah explained.

"That explains why Yui never mentioned a new friend. What did you talk about anyway?"

"This and that," she said. "What year we were in, my being home-schooled, that Yui is living with you and your brothers, and Ayato's "possessiveness" as she called it."

"I think "possessive" is putting it mildly," he told her, rolling his eyes. "Truthfully, though, I think his feelings for Yui are the same as my feelings for you." Shu pulled her close as he said this.

"I think you're right. And you know, even though she won't admit it, I think Yui's feelings for Ayato are the same as my feelings for you," Sarah replied with a coy smile as she wrapped her hands around his neck. "I love you, Shu."

"And I you, Sarah."

The two then met in a passionate kiss. The stars shining brightly above them were the only light and witnesses to the love they shared together. And in that moment they both wished that these nights of happiness that they spent in each other's company would never end. However, all good things must eventually come to an end. And these nights of happiness were not meant to last. They would face struggles before they could truly be together forever.

* * *

Gasp! Sorry for the cliffhanger, everyone! **Next Chapter: Tragedy Strikes! Sarah's Turning!**

Merry Christmas and Happy New Years, everybody!


	7. Chapter 6: Tragedy! Sarah's Turning!

**Tragedy! Sarah's Turning!**

 **Author's note:** I'm back! And with a new chapter to boot! I want to thank all of you for remaining patient with me while I sorted out my personal issues. I didn't want any of those matters to affect the content or quality of this or any of my stories. I have gotten these issues sorted out now, so I should be able to update more regularly now. Also, I will be setting up an update schedule for this story. If you would like to know this schedule, it will be on my profile page by the time this chapter is posted. There is a something I would like your opinion on: Do you think I should write stories like this for the other Sakamaki/Mukami brothers? Please let me know what you think in a review and let me know if you have any ideas for stories like this. Now, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

 **Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own _Diabolik Lovers_ or anything related to it. I only own Sarah and the plot of this story.

* * *

Sarah was walking back to her apartment alone after a long night of school. It'd been three weeks since she and Shu become a couple. Shu still liked to skip school altogether sometimes, however, he would always tell Sarah of his plan the night before. On the nights that he would skip school, Sarah would spend the evening in the library and chat with Yui during the break. Tonight had been one of those evenings.

The night was clear and cool, so after dropping off her bag, Sarah decided to take a walk around town. As she walked, she thought about everything that happened in the past few months. Her parents had died, she had started high school, met and fallen in love with Shu and she had befriended Yui. Just a few months ago, she would have never believed such things were possible. It seemed like things were finally going right for her. Despite this, she couldn't help the sinking feeling that something horrible was going to happen. Like something was going to come along and try to destroy the happiness she'd found.

She grasped the locket around her neck and took a deep breath. There was no point in worrying about "what if's". Whatever fate had in store was bound to happen anyway. All they could do is face it head on when the time comes. In the meantime, she would have faith in the relationship she had with Shu. With this new conviction, Sarah began to make her way back to her apartment.

However, when she was about a block away from her apartment, a large hand covered her mouth as she was pulled into a dark alley. Before she could react, she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. She glanced down to see a large knife sticking out of her stomach and her eyes widened in shock.

"I told those arrogant, asshole parents of yours that I would come for you eventually. It's just too bad they died first and can't suffer the same pain they put me through. How appropriate, that the child should pay for the sins of the parents," a dark, sinister, male voice whispered as the knife was removed. "When you see them in Hell, pass on this message for me: "You got what was coming to you"." With that, he plunged the knife into her stomach once more before pulling it out and fleeing the scene. Sarah was left alone in a growing pool of her own blood.

 _Meanwhile…_

Shu was standing patiently outside of Sarah's apartment. He had made a habit of stopping by to visit her every night even if he'd skipped school. He knew she liked taking walks on nights like this, however, rather than let himself in with the key she'd given him, Shu had decided to wait for her outside. At that moment, Shu caught a scent that sent a chill up his spine. Blood, Sarah's blood.

Having already lost her to the cruel grip of death once before, Shu knew he needed to act fast. Focusing in on the largest concentration of blood, he teleported to that location. Upon arrival, he fell to his knees and pulled Sarah into his arms. Shu held her close and softly called her name, his clothes becoming stained with her blood as he did so. However, she remained unresponsive. As the seconds ticked by, he became ever more worried.

The wounds in her stomach were deep and she'd already lost a lot of blood. Shu was aware that even with immediate medical attention she wouldn't survive. He knew of only one way to save her now. He would have to turn her. Tightening his grip, Shu leaned down and sank his fangs into her neck. The intent to turn her, to save her, coursed through his veins like adrenaline. After removing his fangs from her neck, Shu teleported them both to her room in her apartment. It would take time for the transformation to take full effect. All Shu could do now was stay by her side, keep her comfortable and wait.

Several hours passed. Shu continued to lean with his back against the wall as he cradled her body close to him. Eventually, her eyes gently fluttered open.

-X-

When she opened her eyes she immediately recognized her surroundings. _'I'm in my room. Am I dead? No, I can't be dead. My stomach hurts and my throat burns. I wouldn't be able to feel these things if I were dead. So then, what happened to me? Wait… Shu! He always comes by after school! Surely he must have smelled my blood! Did he… save me?'_

With this thought she allowed her eyes to roam across the room before settling on the man that was holding her. "Shu," she whispered, her voice hoarse.

"Thank God you're all right. I was beginning to fear I didn't make it in time," he mumbled in her ear as hugged her tightly. "Oh God, I almost lost you."

"Shu, what happened?" Sarah asks him softly. "You must have saved me, but how?"

He took a deep breath before answering. "I had no choice. There was only one way to save you. Doctor's couldn't have saved you. The wounds were too deep, you had already lost too much blood."

' _That's not a direct answer. And what does he mean by "I had no choice"? Wait… This burning in my throat, like an unquenchable thirst… Shu described his bloodlust this way once. Shu… "Did you… turn me in to a Vampire?"'_ Sarah both thinks and asks aloud.

Shu closes his eyes and nods solemnly. "I'm sorry. I know I should have asked you first, but there was no time and I could risk losing you again. I'm so sor-," his hurried apology was cut off as she kissed him passionately.

"Shu, you don't need to apologize," she told him with a smile. "You saved my life. Not only that, you gave me what I've always wanted, to spend eternity with you. I'm glad you made me a Vampire. I love you, Shu."

"Sarah…" Shu whispered as he searched the depths of her eyes and, finding the truth of her words, smiles back at her. "I love you, too, Sarah." He kissed her lightly on the lips before gently bringing her head to his neck. "You're thirsty. Drink," he said firmly, in a tone that left no room for argument.

She took in a slow breath before Sarah sank her own newly-grown fangs into her lover's neck. She was pleasantly surprised by how wonderful it tasted to her. Before either had realized what happened, she had shifted positions and was now straddling Shu's lap. As Sarah reveled in the delicious taste of Shu's blood gliding down her throat, she used her hands to remove her school jacket and shirt, offering her own neck for Shu to drink from.

The combination of Sarah's fangs and his own bloodlust, along with her straddling him, nearly drove Shu mad with want. However, knowing that she was still in pain from her earlier injuries, he managed to restrain himself. This didn't stop him from succumbing to his own thirst though, because as soon as she offered her neck, he sank his fangs in causing a moan of pleasure to escape from Sarah.

That night was the first hardship they would face. Little did they know they would be facing another far sooner than they ever expected.


	8. Important status update! Please Read!

To my readers,

I am so, so sorry that this story hasn't been updated in so long. While work and life in general has kept me from getting the next chapter done, it is really no excuse for how late I am with an update. However, it is not the only reason. The truth is that I have had MAJOR writer's block for this chapter. I know what I want to happen, but every time I try to write I never like what I type. I either dislike the idea, it doesn't fit the tone of the story or it is of poor quality. While I would like to get the chapter posted for you as soon as possible, I refuse to post something of bad quality and that I'm not happy with. You all deserve the best I can give you, nothing less.

I don't yet know how long it will take me to conquer my writer's block for this chapter. I genuinely hope that it is soon. In the meantime, though, there is something else I would like your opinion on. I'm going to write more _Diabloik Lovers_ stories for some of the other Sakamaki and Mukami brother's. I probably won't write stories for all of them (for several reasons), but there are some stories that I already have ideas for. I would like to hear your opinion on which character(s) I should focus on first. Here is a list of the characters/pairings that will definitely get stories and the ideas for the OC's:

Yuma/Edgar x OC – reincarnated love from old gang (Thanks to ashleygrusz for suggesting the idea for this. This one's as much yours as it is mine!)

Subaru x OC/Kaou x OC – twin witches (This would be one story covering both pairings.)

Ruki x OC – second Eve

Laito x OC – half-vampire friend from childhood

I would really like to hear what all of you would like to read next. Please leave a review anytime between know and the end of this story letting me know.

Before anyone floods the reviews with flames of why there isn't an Ayato story on this list, I ship Ayato x Yui. Since all of these stories are all in the same universe (i.e. they will all be sequels to this story), I will be spreading the Ayato x Yui story throughout all the other stories. Once they have been completed, I will write a one-shot for the pair to wrap up loose ends and tie everything together for them.

Now, with that little rant out of the way, I have one more thing to tell everyone. If you have checked my profile lately, then you already know this. For those that haven't, I have created a Twitter account where I will be posting status updates on all of my stories. If, in the future, I get delayed in updating, I will leave a post with the expected update date/time. I will also be posting the results of votes and announcements of future stories there as well. My Twitter handle is Sarah Elizabeth Jahn sarahthemage.

Thank you all for your patience, ideas and encouragement,

sarahthemage


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Author's Note:** I'm really sorry that this chapter took so long to finish. Either I wasn't satisfied with the quality of the chapter or I was having computer problems. I'm still not entirely satisfied with how this chapter turned out, but this is the best version that I have come up with and I don't feel comfortable keeping you all waiting any longer. Hopefully it's not too terrible. There will be another A/N at the end of the chapter about the vote for the next _dialover_ story so stay tuned for that. Also, the first part of this chapter is in Yui's POV. On to the chapter!

 **Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own _Diabolik Lovers_ or any of its characters, settings, ect. I only own Sarah.

* * *

 _Yui POV_

As usual, I was in the limo on the way to school with the Sakamaki brothers. Well, most of the brothers. While Shu normally attended school and skipped classes, it wasn't uncommon for him to skip school entirely. As such, none of us were surprised that Shu wasn't joining us this evening. This fact did little to reduce Reiji's irritation with his brother, though, making the ride even more uncomfortable than normal.

In an attempt to distract myself from the cars suffocating silence, I looked out the window. As we got closer to our destination, I could see students arriving, some in small groups while others arrived alone. One pair of students in particular caught my attention, though, and I began gawking unconsciously.

"Oi, Pancake! What's so interesting out there that your… Wow," Ayato trailed off as he looked out the window over my shoulder. Normally, I would be a bit concerned by how close he is, but I can't bring myself to care right now. I'm more worried about what we are seeing right now.

Shu, the-always-sleeping lazy ass, was _walking_ to school with _Sarah_! He had one of his arms wrapped around her waist possessively, almost protectively as they walked. Neither seemed to pay any attention to any of the stares they got from others, they simply enjoyed each other's company.

Mine and Ayato's staring got the attention of Reiji and the others who also looked, the tension in the car thickening even more as they too saw Shu and Sarah together. I didn't pay attention to any of their remarks or comments though. I was too lost in my own thoughts. From what Sarah had told me, I knew the two were close, they had to be for Shu to let her hang out with him in his music room. She hadn't said anything about this though. They looked more like a couple then acquaintances or friends.

I was brought out of my thought's when the car stopped and Reiji spoke. "I believe it's time we have word with Shu," he said darkly.

oXo

 _No one's POV_

After Sarah's unplanned turning, she and Shu had spent the weekend working on her control and reigning in her bloodlust. Shu had honestly been pleasantly surprised by how quickly and naturally the control came to her. By the time that Monday evening came about, both of them were confident in her ability to control herself, so much so that Shu decided that it was safe for her to attend school that night.

For Sarah, there wasn't much change from her normal evening routine, and so she left her apartment to walk to school as she always did. So she was understandably, yet pleasantly surprised to see Shu outside waiting for her "Shu! What are you doing here?" she asked smiling softly.

"Walking you to school. Have a problem with that?" he asked, with his eyes closed.

"No. I just figured you'd ride to school with your brother's so you could sleep."

"Tch. They're too troublesome. Besides, I'd rather spend the time awake with you," he replied as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

Sarah grinned at him. "Oh. So sleeping in a limo during the ride to school is 'too troublesome' but actually walking to school isn't. Who are you and what have done with my Shu?"

"Just shut up and enjoy it, _my Sarah_ ," Shu retorted, pulling her closer as they began walking. They walked in comforting silence, enjoying their time alone together.

As they approached, Sarah could see a black limousine also approaching the school from the opposite direction. She recognized it as the limo Yui, Shu and his brother's always arrived in. She also knew that Shu hadn't told them anything about her yet, and most likely hadn't told them he would be walking to school, either. And so, as they walked through the front gates of the school, Sarah began mentally preparing herself for the inevitable confrontation ahead. _'Well, on the bright side, at least I won't have to keep secrets from Yui anymore. Maybe I can tell her about what I've become?'_ she thought, trying to remain positive.

As the couple were about to enter the school building, they were stopped by a voice. "Shu. What is the meaning of this?" The voice asked darkly. They turned to see that it was Reiji that had spoken. The other brothers stood beside him with expectant looks. They wanted an explanation and they wanted it now. They weren't the only ones, though.

Yui stood slightly behind Ayato. She was giving Sarah a look that said 'I want answers, tell me everything'. She didn't have much time to think on it though. Shu's voice cut through her thoughts like a hot knife through butter.

"Sarah, go ahead inside. I need to speak with my brothers," Shu told her, squeezing her waist slightly before releasing her. The entire time his eyes never left his brothers'.

After a moment's hesitation she nodded. "Alright," she said and turned back toward the school.

"Yui. You go ahead and get to class. We'll be there once we're finished here," she heard Ayato tell her blonde friend.

"Okay," Yui agreed. The two girls entered the school, both looking back worriedly at the six brothers before the school doors closed behind them. Once inside Yui spoke again. "Okay, my first class is free period today. So, I want to know what's going on between you and Shu."

"I imagine Shu is going to tell his brothers now, so I don't see the harm in telling you. It's not like we can keep it a secret anymore anyway. Come on. We'll talk in the library," Sarah said with a sigh. When the girls reached the library, Sarah was a little surprised to see more people than usual. Still, they managed to find a table in a relatively quiet and unpopulated corner where they could talk undisturbed. "I wonder why there are so many people here today?" Sarah mused to herself.

"Oh, the second year students were assigned a book report during last period on Friday. Everyone used the weekend to choose a book so now they have to try and find that book if they don't own a copy of it," Yui answered.

"Oh. Well, at least we can still talk without anyone overhearing us." Sarah sighed again. "I guess I should start at the beginning, huh?" Yui nodded. "My time here at school wasn't the first time I've met Shu. I actually knew him in a past life. I'm the reincarnation of one of his childhood friends. Unfortunately, I died at the same time as my brother, Edgar."

"Edgar? Shu had a friend named Edgar who died in a fire, right?" Yui questioned.

Sarah nodded. "That's right. Edgar was my brother and we were close friends with Shu when we were all little. Shu and I even had romantic feelings for each other. Like I said though, I died at the same time as my brother. Several years later, someone performed a reincarnation spell, allowing me to reincarnate and giving me a second chance. The problem was I didn't have any of the memories from my past life. I had dreams about them, but I could never remember them. I didn't have the key.

Anyway, when I started here Shu recognized me immediately. He got close to me to see if I really was the person he loved all those years ago. When he realized that I was, he gave me this," Sarah explained as she showed Yui the locket. "He hoped it would help me remember and it did. I don't know if he realized it was the key or not. Regardless, once I had my memories back, Shu and I became a couple. He wanted to keep it a secret though because he didn't want his brothers to find out about me."

Yui, who had remained silent during Sarah's explanation, nodded in agreement. "Knowing what they're like, I can understand that. But Sarah, if the locket was the key, how come Shu had it?"

"That night, Shu had tried to save me but it was already too late. I was already dead. He had kept it as a memento, a reminder of me. And since Shu was surprised that I had been reincarnated, it means that someone else in his family must have cast the reincarnation spell without him knowing."

"Why would one of Shu's relative do that though? I mean, I'm glad they did, but why would they go to that trouble? They didn't care that Edgar had died in the fire so…"

"Yui, there's something I still haven't told you. I said I died at the same time as my brother, I never said I died in the fire. The fire that night was no accident. It was an act of arson, meant to conceal the fact that I had been killed. Murdered by a vampire." Yui's eyes widened. "Like I said before, Shu had tried to save me from the fire, but it was too late. I had already been drained dry."

"So that's why… Someone must have found out the same thing that Shu had," Yui thought aloud. Suddenly, something occurred to her. "Wait… You were killed by a… then, you know about…"

Sarah nodded. "That's right, Yui. I know that Shu and his brothers are vampires. It can't be easy for you having to live with them all the-Whoa!"

Sarah was cut off when Yui suddenly hugged her tightly. "Thank Heaven, someone finally knows! While I may not be able to leave, not being able to tell anyone, especially you, was killing me! I'm glad I don't have to lie anymore."

"I'm glad you feel that way, Yui, but I'm not sure how much longer we'll be friends."

"What do you mean?"

"Friday, I was taking a walk after school when I was stabbed by someone with a grudge against my parents."

"Oh My God! Are you alright?!"

"Sort of. It was only a few blocks from my apartment. Shu was there waiting for me when he smelled my blood. When he reached me, I had already lost so much blood the only way for him to save me was to turn me. I'm a vampire now, Yui."

"What's important is that you're alive. And you're at school day, which means you must have control over your thirst. I don't see what the problem is."

Sarah gawked. "You…you mean…you're not afraid of me now? After everything those boys put you through?"

"Sarah, you're my friend. I could never be afraid of you. And besides, your nothing like the Sakamaki brothers. You're a whole lot nicer than they are."

"Yui… Thank you," Sarah said as she hugged the blonde girl. "You know, I think this qualifies you for sainthood."

"Very funny. Thanks for telling me about this Sarah, and I'm glad we're still friends." Yui sighed as she stood up. "Well, I had better start looking for my book, too. I chose _Phantom of the Opera_ , but I could find a single copy of it in the mansion library. Hopefully I can find it here."

"Hang on a second Yui," Sarah said as she dug through her bag and pulled out a book. "You can borrow my copy."

"But, aren't you reading it?"

"Nah. I've read it three times already and I have another book to read anyway."

"Thanks Sarah. Will I see you here at lunch?"

"Sure. I'll meet you here. I think I'll hang out on the roof during class today though. The library seems just a little too crowded today," she explained.

"Okay. I'll see you at lunch then," Yui said waving.

"See ya," Sarah waved back. She then stood as well and made her way out of the library and up to the school's rooftop. However, she was unaware of a pair of eyes watching her as she left.

Sarah stood on roof, taking a deep breath of the crisp night air. It was relaxing and she could get lost in her thoughts just staring up at the stars.

"Sarah…" A familiar voice whispered behind her.

The young woman gasped as her eyes widened in recognition. _'No way… It can't be!'_ Sarah slowly turned to face her "guest".

* * *

 **Post-A/N:** Gasp! Who's Sarah's "guest"? A dozen virtual cookies of your choice if you guess it right! As I said at the beginning, I'm still not entirely satisfied with this chapter, but hopefully it wasn't too bad. I assure you the future chapters will be much better. This was the best I could come up with for this chapter and I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer.

As for the vote on my next _Diabolik Lovers_ story, the pairings are still in the Status update chapter which will remain up indefinitely. However, for convenience, I'll list them here too:

Yuma/Edgar x OC – reincarnated love from old gang

Subaru x OC/Kaou x OC – twin witches (This would be one story covering both pairings.)

Ruki x OC – second Eve

Laito x OC – half-vampire friend from childhood

Voting will close after the last chapter is posted. And results will be revealed in the Epilogue chapter. So please feel free to drop a review letting me know which of these you would like to see me tackle next. Also let me know what you think of this chapter and if I should also post this pole on Twitter. Thanks and love you all!


	10. Chapter 8

**A Sibling's Rocky Reunion**

 **Author's Note:** I AM SO, SO SORRY that this chapter took so long to be posted. I'm also sorry that this chapter isn't the best quality. I wish I had a good excuse for this, but the honest truth is that I was just lazy. I was lazy, I procrastinated and I just didn't feel like writing. Having felt that I already made you wait too long, I rushed to get this done so I'm afraid it's not as good as the previous chapters. T_T I'm sorry! T_T If you happen to find any errors or things that could be better worded please let me know. I will fix it. In fact I may decide to come back and edit this chapter after this story is finished. Thank you to all the fans of this story who have been waiting patiently waiting for this chapter. In all honesty, the only reason I even try to make this story so good and haven't given up is for you, the readers. I also want to thank those who have told me which story they want next. Please keep those thoughts coming. For now, though, I feel like I've rambled enough. On with the chapter!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own _Diabolik Lovers_. I only own Sarah and the plot of this story.

* * *

 _Previously…_

Sarah stood on the roof, taking a deep breath of the crisp night air. It was relaxing and she could get lost in her thought just staring up at the stars.

"Sarah…" A familiar voice whispered behind her.

The young woman gasped as her eyes widened in recognition. ' _No way… It can't be!_ ' Sarah slowly turned to face her "guest".

If possible, Sarah's eyes would have widened to the size of dinner plates. Standing there was the last person she thought she would ever see. _'But how? He… he died in the fire, didn't he?'_ "Brother…?" He smiled.

~X~

Yuma smiled, relieved and overjoyed. "Sarah, I'm so glad you remember," he said as he moved closer and pulled her into a tight hug. "You have no idea how much I've missed you, sis." Since the day he'd lost most of his memories, he thought he'd lost his precious sister as well. To have her back like this was more than he could have ever hoped for. "To think you'd be reincarnated like this… It's amazing," he thought aloud.

~X~

"You said a mouthful," Sarah said as she hugged back. "But how are you here? I thought you died in that fire decades ago, and you've hardly aged at all. What's going on, Brother?" She looked at him, confusion clear in her eyes as she pulled away.

He sighed. "It's kind of a long, long, complicated story…" Sarah cocked an eyebrow as he trailed off, giving him a look that said "try me". "You won't take no for an answer, will you?" he asked.

"No chance in Hell."

He sighed again. "Well, for starters, I didn't die in the fire, but I didn't get out completely unscathed. I lost most of my memories. I remember some things like you, our parents, little things about our family and things we used to do together. The rest is just blank, like there's a void, I can't even remember my own name. So, I gave myself a new name. I'm Yuma now.

"Anyway, after that I started up a gang with some other kids my age. We never did anything bad, per se, we were just trying to survive. It didn't last, though. They all died about a year later."

Sarah noticed a look of sadness, guilt and anguish in her brother's eyes as he told her this. As if he were reliving a horrible memory. _'Edgar…'_ "I'm sorry Brother."

"Thanks, sis, really." Yuma took a deep breath. "After that, I was sent to an orphanage where I met my future "Brothers". I won't lie to you, meeting them was probably the only good thing about that place. We hated it there. The four of us tried to escape, but the plan backfired. We all thought we were dead, by all means we should have been, but someone offered us a second chance. We took it.

"Sometimes, I wonder if we were right in doing so. But there's no going back, so I guess there's no point in regret," Yuma turned to her with a goofy grin.

' _Wait… a second chance after almost dying… hardly aging after all these years… regretting the decision… that what Shu was afraid that I'd..'_ Sarah gasped as she came to the realization.

"Uhm, Sis?" Yuma asked, concerned. "Hello? Earth to Sarah, you okay?"

"Yuma… Brother, you're a Vampire?!"

"Yea- Wait, how do you know about Vampire's?"

Sarah took a deep breath. "I was reincarnated as a human, but my parents in this life weren't the best people. They made a lot of enemies and recently one of them came after me. I should have been dead, but a vampire found me, saved me. Long story short, he was afraid I'd regret becoming one later." _'For now, it's probably best not to mention Shu by name.'_ "So far tho- Woah!"

Yuma had grabbed her shoulders, cutting her off. "Who was it?! Who turned you!? I'll kill him!"

"Brother, no! Didn't you hear, he saved me!"

"Sarah, I wouldn't wish this life on anyone! Especially you! Now who turned you!?"

She could see him losing his temper and knew she needed to act quickly. "Yuma, calm down first. Take a deep breath and- Agh!" He slammed her into the side of the building.

"Just tell me!"

"Sarah!" Yuma and Sarah's eyes widened as they looked to the roof door.

"You!" Yuma growled.

"Shu!" Sarah exclaimed. Fearing the two former friends would attack each other, she broke out of her brother's grasp and ran to Shu, standing as a barrier between the two. Shu responded by wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer while Yuma turned and glared menacingly.

"Keep your hands off my woman, Mukami. I won't warn you again," Shu told him coldly.

"Me!? You get your hands off my sister, ya spoiled, arrogant noble!" Yuma retorted angrily.

Sarah notice Shu's eyes widen in recognition, and knew she needed to put an end to this before it got out of hand. "Stop! Stop it, both of you!" she shouted. "I don't want to see anyone fight!" She looked between the boys for a few tense moments, waiting for someone to act.

Finally, Yuma scoffed and stormed passed them, re-entering the school. Once he was out of earshot, Sarah let out a sigh of relief. "That was close. I was afraid of how things would have ended if a fight broke out."

"Sarah, was that really…?" Shu trailed off questioningly.

The unspoken question was loud and clear to her, though. She nodded sadly. "Edgar… He's alive. But, he's lost his memory. He remembers me, but not much else. Not you, not our friendship as kids, not even his own name." She rested her head on his chest gently. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know yet, Sarah," he said as he held her close. "But we'll figure it out. Somehow."

' _I hope your right, Shu. I have a bad feeling about all this.'_

* * *

 **P.S. Author's Note:** Again, I'm really sorry this chapter took so long and the quality was poor. I swear I'm already working on the next chapter so it shouldn't take nearly as long. In the meantime, please leave a review letting me now what you think of this chapter. I would also appreciate it if you all would continue to let me know which story you would like me to start next (please see the A/N at the bottom of the previous chapter for details).Thanks and lots of love!


End file.
